


the taste of honey

by lalinearoja



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Edging, F/F, Shower Sex, pure filth cause you all asked for it, washing machines really are their things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalinearoja/pseuds/lalinearoja
Summary: The one where Zulema fucks Macarena senseless... four times.
Relationships: Zulema Zahir / Macarena Ferreiro
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	the taste of honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat of a sequel to ‘words that remained unspoken’ ;)

Four years have passed since Macarena had come to pick up Zulema from prison. Back then, she didn’t know why. The only thought that had crossed her mind was go and get the woman who had made her life a living hell in the first years of being in Cruz del Norte. She had felt the _need_ to drive to that shithole. So that’s what she had ended up doing. 

Right now she was hitting a punching bag, the muscles in her arm burning, sweat forming on her trained body that was dressed in a black sports bra and shorts. 

There had been a time where she would go to the gym in prison and imagined punching Zulema’s face instead of the bag. But now? Now she was done with her boxing session and would return to the apartment she shared with said woman. The woman she considered her partner at this point. Well, more or less. They weren’t exactly what one would call a couple. 

Their relationship didn’t include dates or romance in general. What they had consisted of adrenaline, heists and sex. And _god,_ it was the best sex either of them have ever had in their entire life. Part of the reason for that was probably due to the affection they felt for each other. But who were they to express that? 

Two years ago Zulema had confessed her feelings for Macarena after they had spent the night of their lives with each other and the truth was, everything had become a little softer between the two from that moment on. The arguments never disappeared of course, but they usually resulted in angry make out sessions. And whenever Zulema would see Macarena cry, something inside of her fought the careless scorpion and made her kiss the tears away eventually. That blonde woman had her wrapped around her little finger and years ago, Zulema would’ve done everything to hide that, anything to protect herself from such feelings because it made her vulnerable… but Macarena had managed to rob her heart somehow, and after ten years of knowing her she had finally given up. 

Macarena gave the bag one last punch before wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. She picked up her bottle and the towel that was laying on the floor before taking a look into the showers that were too busy for her liking, so she decided to go home and use their own instead. 

It was just a two minute walk from her gym to their apartment. When Macarena walked inside, she found Zulema laying on the couch with a book. 

“Hey Zule, I’m back.” The blonde said as she put her bag into their bedroom before getting herself a glass of water. 

“Yeah, I figured. Your steps in the hallway are just as loud as you are.” Zulema replied while closing her book and put it on the table as she turned her head, looking Macarena up and down. _Fuck she was attractive after working out._

It was always the same. Macarena would come back from the gym and the sight of her body glistening from sweat in addition to the short clothes she usually wore was enough to drive Zulema crazy every single time. The result was sex. Rough, steamy and _filthy_ sex. Sometimes twice a day. 

And since Macarena worked out at least four times a week, well… 

The blonde took a big sip from her water, a single drop running down from her chin to her neck and finally reaching her cleavage, making Zulema stare. Macarena grinned.

“Enjoying the sight?” The blonde asked teasingly, knowing quite well what she was doing. 

Zulema just hummed and sat up, scrunching her lips as her partner got closer and she was just about to reach for the woman’s hips when the blonde walked past her. Macarena looked over her shoulder, took off her sports bra and innocently raised her eyebrows. 

“Care to join me?” Maca grinned before attempting to toss the bra onto Zulema’s face but the brunette was faster and caught it with a quick motion of her hands before carelessly letting it fall to the side.

“So you wanna play that game… _vale.”_ Zulema mumbled to herself before getting off the couch and slowly following the blonde who had just closed the bathroom door behind her. 

She entered it, finding Macarena completely undressed and getting into the shower. The room was loud, the usual silence had been replaced by the sound of water splashing and their washing machine running. It was annoying, Zulema hated that machine, especially in the bathroom. But when they moved in with false IDs they had no choice but to put that fucking thing in the bathroom corner. 

She shook her thoughts away, took of her shirt, pants following and then finally joined the other woman who had already turned on the water that was now dripping down her body. What a sight she was. And she was _hers._ Unbelievable. 

Zulema wrapped her arms around Macarena from behind and placed a couple of kisses on her neck. The blonde immediately closed her eyes at the contact and reached behind, intertwining her fingers with Zulema’s panties to pull her closer. 

And so their ritual started. 

Macarena turned her head to kiss the brunette, the other arm wrapping around her neck to deepen it. It was gentle at first, Zulema was melting in the blonde’s arms. But when her partner made a certain comment the whole mood changed. 

“What’s gotten into you today? Since when are you so gentle?” Macarena whispered against Zulema’s lips, knowing too well how to push the other woman’s buttons to get what she wants. Any other day she would’ve probably enjoyed a loving and affectionate Zulema, but she wasn’t in the mood for soft that day. She needed her to be as rough and kinky as usual. 

The dark haired immediately grabbed Macarena’s ponytail and yanked her head back against her shoulder. 

“If you want it rough just tell me instead of playing games, _rubia_ .” Zulema replied and Macarena gasped when the brunette pushed her against the door with a practiced movement, the blonde’s hands slamming against the glass before the side of her face was held against it as well. A smirk crawled up on her face. _Bingo_. Zulema pressed herself up against the younger woman, one hand sliding between Macarena’s thighs to feel she was soaking wet already. 

“ _Joder_ , _Macarena…_ ” She mumbled and took a step back, then pulled the blonde’s lower body backwards, just a couple of inches to get better access before removing her arm and reaching behind her to grab the shower head. 

“Spread your legs _cariño_.” 

Zulema reduced the jet of water, made sure the temperature was mild enough and played with the head until she found the setting she wanted. Instead of multiple small streams, the water was now softly emerging from the nozzle in one big stream. This would be fun. 

She moved her foot to Macarena’s ankle, pushing her legs further apart and ran a hand over her pale back, feeling the goosebumps building underneath her touch. The blonde was breathing heavily, her hands resting next to her head as she leaned her forehead against the glass and waited for Zulema to finally do _something_. 

The brunette took her time. She guided the shower head over Macarena’s back slowly, seeing the tensed muscles loosening and when her body was finally dripping wet and relaxed Zulema moved the head up the blonde’s thigh, wrapped her hand around the slim neck after moving the ponytail out of the way and kissed Macarena’s neck the moment the water hit her core. 

A soft moan slipped past the blonde’s lips, the soft stream of water tickling the nerves between her thighs making her squirm, just a little bit. But as far as Zulema remembered, Macarena hadn’t asked her for _soft_. 

She left her in the illusion of the water remaining this way, moving the head around a few inches and reading Macarena’s body. When she noticed the small flinch of muscles beneath the hand on her neck Zulema knew she had found the right spot. She removed her hand from the blonde’s skin and reached behind, kissing Macarena’s neck to make her think there was a reason she removed her hand from her body. Zulema slowly reached behind, grabbed the tap and _pulled._

The stream being thrice as intense as before. 

And Macarena _flinched_. 

So hard Zulema had to rush her arm from the blonde’s neck around her waist to pull her against herself. 

“Fuck, rubia… _un poquito torpe, no?”_

Macarena just moaned out loudly, her head falling back as her hips started rolling, her orgasm crawling up on her embarrassingly fast. It was due to the water’s pressure she lost control over her body so quickly, everything hitting the right spot all at once. 

“Zulema, wait-“ The blonde gasped and reached down for the woman’s wrist of the hand that was holding the shower head between her legs but it was already too late. A second later she was over the edge, her legs trembling tremendously and if it wasn’t for Zulema’s arm holding her up she could’ve sworn her body wouldn’t have carried her weight any longer. She pulled her hand away from the glass for a moment, only to slam it back against the wet material when it became _too much_ and she had to use her other one to push Zulema’s hand away, finally relieving her from the water. 

Macarena sank down onto her knees weakly, exhaling deeply, her eyes still closed. She needed a minute or two. The dark haired woman snickered and put the shower head back in its place before removing her soaked underwear and throwing it over the shower doors. 

“That was really fast rubia, even for you. Were you _that_ turned on after the gym?” She asked and grabbed the lotion to wash the blonde’s sweat off her own body. Macarena ran her hands over her face, taking a deep breath before standing up to face the other woman. She glared at her for a brief moment, but Zulema’s grin eventually made her laugh and turn away. 

“ _Cállate.”_ The blonde opened her ponytail, curly hair falling loosely over her shoulders, close to covering her breasts. Macarena grabbed the shampoo and poured some onto her hands before proceeding to wash her blonde locks, not missing the way the older woman was continually staring at her. Macarena wanted to return the favor but with Zulema it was always hard. She was a giver and didn’t care too much about her own pleasure. That was something she had learned over the past years. One out of ten times Macarena tried to initiate something, the brunette would get mad and the mood was ruined. The blonde didn’t want to take a chance on that. 

When she finished washing out the shampoo Macarena reached over for the lotion when a hand stopped her. Zulema looked at her, eyes giving her a silent demand to not do anything. The blonde looked up at the slightly taller woman and tilted her head to the side when she heard the brunette opening the bottle and moved it towards her neck. She shivered when the cold liquid hit her skin, a huge contrast to the hot water that felt close to burning her skin if it got just a _little_ warmer. Just the way she liked it. 

Familiar hands started running up and down her skin, spreading it on her muscular body. 

One would think that Zulema wasn’t capable of being gentle but right now she was simply caressing the blonde’s body, tracing every curve of every body part she had before pulling her in an embrace. The brunette’s hands ran down Macarena’s back as she placed wet kisses on her neck and Macarena tilted her head to the side, feeling the water cleaning her skin. Zulema buried her face in the blonde’s neck, taking in her scent of jasmine blossoms and berries. She was so addicted to this fucking blonde who turned her life upside down since she first met her. 

Maca pulled her head away and gave her a soft look as she traced Zulema’s tattoo with her thumb before finding green eyes again. 

“ _Te quiero...”_ The blonde mumbled quietly, Zulema’s fingertips brushing over the hand that was resting on her head. 

“You’re just saying that because I give you the best orgasms of your life rubita.” The dark haired woman replied with a smirk but she leaned in and placed a deep kiss on the blonde’s neck. Her own way of showing her that the feeling was mutual. Macarena was chuckling, the motion vibrating on Zulema’s lips which made her bite down into the wet skin, gaining a groan from the blonde who was already starting to shiver again. 

But Macarena wasn’t ready for a second round yet. And what she craved more than another orgasm was hearing Zulema moan. So she moved her head to find the woman’s neck and started running the tip of her tongue over Zulema’s jawline, while her hands traveled down her waist until they reached the brunette’s thighs. Maca was just about to slide her hand in between them when a stinging pain rushed through her scalp when a fist formed in her hair, pulling her away. 

“What do you think you’re doing? I didn’t say I was done with you. Or that you could touch me.”

Macarena scoffed. The way that Zulema could go from being softer than usual to _this_ in the blink of an eye never failed to surprise her. She didn’t plan on giving up so easily. 

“Why do you never let me touch you?! _Déjame.”_ The blonde said, her voice being filled with a mix of desperation and anger. She abruptly reduced the space between them again, wrapping one arm around Zulema’s waist and the other around her back, teeth finding the skin of the older woman’s neck. Zulema tensed, she _hated_ when Macarena did this. Clinging onto her and holding her trapped, making her lose authority. Well okay, maybe hate was the wrong word. It wasn’t that bad when her nails dug into her skin, but the only time Zulema would let Maca be in that certain state was when the blonde was coming and held onto her for dear life. But like that? No. 

Macarena’s bite was hard, not even Zulema could suppress a groan at it but it only drove her more furious than she already was. She reached for the blonde’s wet locks, grabbed a fist of them and in that exact second Macarena knew it was over for her. 

The brunette leaned down until her lips were right next to the younger woman’s ear and growled “Congratulations _rubia_ . You just signed up for _hell.”_

She ripped Macarena’s head away from herself and with the other hand turned off the water, opened the doors and pushed the blonde out with so much force that her back immediately hit the washing machine that was currently in the spinning cycle and filled the room with a loud sound. 

“Get up there.” Zulema demanded with a nod towards the machine after reaching for her oversized shirt that was laying on top of it and slipped it over her body. Macarena would suffer, for calling her out instead of enjoying the rare affection she had given her and for playing fucking rough with her. Zulema looked in the mirror next to them, brushing her fingers over the bite marks the blonde had left on her neck and hummed. “Did you really think you could pull this off and expect me to just let it go? You know the rules. Don’t touch me unless I ask or allow you to.” She turned her head towards the other woman and got closer. 

“And do never.” 

_Closer_. 

“Ever.”

 _Closer_. 

“Mark me, _Macarena_.”

With her last words Zulema pushed the slim legs in front of her apart. Macarena knew that if she tried anything else now it would only get worse for her, maybe even to the part where the brunette would leave her hanging. She didn’t know which case would be less torture for her at this point. Zulema was reckless, she wouldn’t stop until the blonde herself was a writhing mess and Macarena _knew._ But this one was on her. 

Without playing further games, Zulema dug her fingers into Maca’s thighs and pulled her close until she was placed on the edge of the washing machine, one hand pressed against the wall, the other resting flat next to her leg. That was until the brunette brought her tongue to Macarena’s already sensitive center. Her leg wrapped around Zulema’s neck, fingers finding dark hair and forming a fist. 

_Mistake no. 1_

The brunette dug her nails into soft flesh, digging to the point where skin broke and shoved the blonde’s leg away, slamming it back onto the machine before she bit down, just an inch above the younger woman’s most sensitive body part. Macarena hissed. The pain from her bleeding leg mixing with the desire of feeling Zulema’s tongue on her again. Another thing that rarely happened. She would usually use her hands on Macarena, So this meant trouble, again. 

“Don’t move.” Zulema ordered, waiting until the blonde fixed herself before going back down, her tongue meeting the salty taste that was just another proof of how badly Macarena wanted her. 

There was no such thing as foreplay or teasing, she got right to business, her tongue fucking the blonde beneath her senseless. Macarena was scratching the wall next to her, desperate attempts not to move but it was hard to act normal when _Zulema Zahir_ was eating you out. She whined, muscles started to tense again and when the older woman felt Macarena getting closer until she was tripping close to the edge she abruptly stopped the movements of her tongue. Zulema raised her eyes to find a grimace of frustration. 

“ _Hija de p-“_

Macarena was shut up when teeth pulled her nerves inside of the other woman’s mouth who started to suck. The blonde’s eyes fell shut, the hand that was not pressed against the wall ran through her own blonde hair when her second Orgasm hit her with an intensity that blew her mind. Not a single sound slipped past her lips until the air had left her lungs and she let out a moan, her breathing eventually turning into gasps. 

The second Zulema felt Macarena was done she pulled away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she looked her up and down. 

“Clean yourself, you look shit.” 

Then she turned around and left. Macarena looked after her with a glare. Anger built up inside of her but she was too weak to act on it. The only thing she had tried to do was touch Zulema but for some fucked up reason she wouldn’t let her. And she would get to know why. One way or another. 

The blonde got off the washing machine and cursed when she stumbled forward, her legs gave in for a second. She took her panties and the orange tiger shirt, put them on and gave the machine that was now done cleaning their laundry a last look. It was ironic how these stupid things had become something so personal to them. First Zulema had saved her from dying in one, then Macarena had been dreaming about her at work almost every day when she would stare at the machines spinning strangers’ laundry. And now… well. 

The blonde made her way towards the kitchen. She was suddenly starving and they hadn’t eaten dinner anyways. When she entered the room she found Zulema looking at her from over her coffee cup, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips that turned into a laugh when she saw how Macarena’s legs were trembling, giving her trouble walking. The blonde herself just rolled her eyes and opened the fridge, grabbing a vanilla yoghurt along with some berries. 

“You want some?” She offered as she grabbed a bowl and turned her head towards the brunette who was staring at the marks on Maca’s thighs that she had left while taking another sip of her coffee. 

“I thought you didn’t feel like vanilla today?” Was the only response the blonde got. She ignored the comment, just rolled her eyes again and leaned against the kitchen counter while starting to eat. 

“Roll your eyes at me one more time and you’ll regret it. Again.” Zulema threatened before finishing her coffee and placed it onto the counter. She watched Macarena for a moment who slowly turned her head, chewing a mouthful of berries and raised her eyebrows. 

“ _Que?”_ She mumbled with her mouth full. 

“You’re a mess when you eat.” 

“Well, then don’t watch me eating.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” 

“ _Tía_!” Macarena groaned, finished up her food and put the bowl next to Zulema’s cup on the counter. “What is it with you today? Why are you so fucking sensitive?” 

_Mistake no 2._

Zulema didn’t answer. Either Macarena did this on purpose and wanted the brunette to get angry with her or something had gotten into her. The scorpion wasn’t sensitive, she just liked playing with the blonde because she always, _always_ jumped on it. 

She raised her arm to Macarena’s mouth and wiped a bit of the yoghurt away from the corner of it, then sucked it off her thumb and stared into the green eyes with an intensity that made the blonde’s insides burn. Maca knew this look. She had learned reading the woman over the past years. This was what she looked like when she was up to something. 

Macarena swallowed hard. She had a bad feeling that their little game wasn’t over just yet. Zulema had made her come twice by now. But she said ‘ _You just signed up for hell’_ and this hadn’t been hell at all… except for the bruises on her thighs that were already starting to turn purple. 

The blonde took a step back, Zulema didn’t take her eyes off her and it was starting to make her uncomfortable so Macarena grabbed the dirty cup and bowl to do _something_ instead of having another of their staring battles. But by the time that the blonde was about to step away from the counter Zulema’s hand was wrapped around her throat and before Macarena knew, the brunette slammed her face-first onto the counter. The dishes hitting the wooden material with a loud noise. 

Macarena gasped, the pressure Zulema was holding her down with almost got painful. She felt the other woman leaning down on top of her as a hand found her hair and formed a fist, the blonde’s scalp beginning to hurt. Zulema’s lips met Macarena’s skin when she whispered into her ear. 

_“_ You are delusional if you thought I would let you go after two. You’re done when I say so.” 

The goosebumps on the blonde’s body didn’t go unnoticed by the brunette. She smirked. Of course Macarena was secretly enjoying their little game, but it was only a matter of time until the blonde would be begging her to stop. 

She reached down, slowly running her hand up Macarena’s inner thigh until she reached her panties, grinning to herself when she pushed them aside and felt the wetness between the younger woman’s legs who was shifting on the counter, trying to get more attention from the brunette. Without a warning, Zulema slid two fingers inside of her and immediately picked up a rough pace the body beneath her writhing from the sudden stimulation but the previous two climaxes had weakened her, Macarena was still sensitive so as much as she loved having Zulema’s fingers inside of her; the stimulation was _too_ much. 

Macarena moaned, stretching her arms in an attempt to find something to hold onto. But she didn’t find anything. Instead, the blonde hit the dishes from before and pushed them off the counter, the ceramic shattering into hundreds of pieces on the kitchen floor. 

Zulema recklessly removed her fingers and pulled Macarena up by her hair, hearing the whines that left the woman’s throat. 

“Look what the fuck you did there. Can’t even control yourself enough to not ruin our dishes. But now that you’ve already made a mess… might as well continue, no?” 

Macarena swallowed hard. She had no clue what to expect from the other woman, not even after four years of living with her and tons of mind blowing sex. She was always up to something new. 

Zulema stepped away, leaving the blonde to turn around and lean backwards against the counter. The scorpion opened one of the kitchen cabinets, grabbed a bottle of honey and went back to Macarena, opening it as she approached her. 

“Take off your shirt.” 

The fabric with the tiger’s face that was covering the blonde’s body was removed without hesitation, Macarena however had a very questioning look on her face, her eyes moving from Zulema to the bottle in her hand. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m starving.”

“I just asked you if you wanted dinner-“

Macarena stopped talking when Zulema held the open bottle right over her naked chest, waiting until the honey started dropping down onto the blonde’s pale skin who looked down at the golden honey that was making its way down the valley of her breasts. Zulema never took her eyes off Maca’s face, watching her reaction when the liquid reached her lower belly. Macarena got nervous. Before it could reach the waistband of her panties though, Zulema’s tongue was on her body, licking the trail of honey up to her chest. 

Macarena didn’t make a sound, she was leaning onto her elbows and nervously looked up at the scorpion who had already raised the bottle again and poured another amount of honey onto her body. The only difference was that this time Zulema didn’t lick it up. When the honey reached Macarena’s panties she looked down at the brunette who was teasingly slowly pulling down the black fabric until she was standing in front of her, naked. Again. 

The honey didn’t stop running, trailed down her lower belly until it started covering her core. It was then that she realized what Zulema was up to. 

_Fuck._

As if the scorpion had read her thoughts she did exactly what Macarena had thought ofjust seconds ago. She spread the muscular thighs and licked her up, the blonde beneath her writhing. Macarena was still sensitive from the previous two orgasms that didn’t happen too long ago. Her hips twitched, trying to get her lower body away from Zulema but that only resulted in Zulema pressing the blonde’s hips against the counter harder and speeding up the movements of her tongue, but it wasn’t enough to push Maca to the edge. Zulema continued teasing her for another two minutes, earning several desperate whines from the blonde before pulling away, the taste of honey long gone. 

The scorpion lifted Macarena from the floor, carelessly throwing her onto the counter and repeated her previous actions from the bathroom by shoving her index- and middle finger into her and picking up a fast pace. Macarena’s body immediately tensed, Zulema _really_ knew what she was doing. The older woman didn’t take long until she found the blonde’s sweet spot, after those years of reading her body it was almost easy. 

Gasping was an understatement for the sounds that Macarena was making, the combination of still being sensitive and wet again drove her crazy. It took longer for the blonde to get to the edge this time, but when she got there she felt an immense tension building inside of her, wetness starting to drip down Zulema’s hand. 

“Are you close again, rubia?” Zulema purred into the blonde’s ear, knowing exactly what she was doing. Macarena’s answer consisted of a high pitched whine and a tight grip onto the woman’s shoulders as her head fell forward and came to rest against Zulema’s forehead. 

“ _Sí, no pares”_ The blonde panted, she was almost there, just a few seconds more…

“I would never.” Zulema replied with a deep, hard thrust of her fingers that pushed Macarena over the edge. She cried out loud, the orgasm rushing through her with an intense amount of pleasure, so much that she forgot how to breathe for a moment. That was until Zulema grabbed her chin and forced the blonde to look at her, air finally filled her lungs again. The oxygen didn’t fill her lungs fast enough, deep breaths brought her back to her senses painfully slow but when the brunette’s thumb stroked over her bottom lip, Macarena finally let her eyes fall shut with a deep sigh, somewhat back in reality at last. 

Zulema removed her hand from the blonde’s body, sucked her fingers clean and looked her partner up and down. 

“Well done. But i think you can do more, no?” 

Macarena’s eyes flew open, her expression changing from confusion to desperation. The usual amount of orgasms she got with Zulema was two. The blonde got too sensitive afterwards, so they either stopped there, or, if the scorpion let her, she would return the favor. Three was rare, Zulema made her cum thrice when a) she was frustrated herself or b) Macarena had done something to arouse the brunette’s anger. So basically when Zulema was mad. She never got to have three orgasms just for the sake of her pleasure. 

But four? In less than half an hour? 

Macarena didn’t say anything. She just watched Zulema’s face getting closer to her own until their lips locked in a deep, passionate kiss. Zulema hummed at the taste of Vanilla and Berries when their tongues met, slowly caressing Macarena’s with her own before she pulled back and wiped blonde locks behind the other female’s ear. 

“Don’t look so frightened. I promised you hell… and I don’t break promises. And you have to admit, this didn’t feel like hell yet, right?” 

Zulema pulled Macarena close, once again kissing the blonde as she wrapped the woman’s legs around her waist and lifted her from the counter to carry her to the bedroom. Macarena never broke the kiss, but her thoughts were running wild. 

What could Zulema possibly do in the bedroom? She had expected everything after her last words, but not the bedroom. As cliche as it sounded, the bed was the place they got the softest with each other. Sometimes they would have sex and end up caressing each other’s skin afterwards, Macarena’s head resting on Zulema’s chest who would gently brush her fingertips over the blonde’s skin. 

“A penny for your thoughts, rubia.” Zulema mumbled against her lips with a grin and pulled away to look at the other woman once she had let Macarena down onto the bed. Green eyes were staring up at her, but she didn’t get a reply. 

The brunette started off slow, she knew that it would take Macarena quite a few minutes to get worked up enough again to the point she wouldn’t hurt her when trying to slip her fingers in again. So Zulema spent the next minutes kissing Macarena’s neck, sucking on her pulse point while her hands would roam over her, exploring it as if it was the first time she got to lay her hands on it. 

Macarena had her arms wrapped around Zulema’s back, fully surrendering to her touch and enjoying the way the brunette was touching her. She knew it wouldn’t last for long. 

And she was right. 

The more time passed, the deeper and rougher Zulema’s touch and affection got, both of their tongues playing with each other in soft movements until the brunette bit Macarena’s bottom lip hard. The blonde groaned, her fingers tangling in Zulema’s hair when the woman’s hands stroked her thighs and finally cupped her, making Macarena squirm beneath her. 

“Zulema-“ The younger woman started, but a hand came to cover her mouth. 

“Shh, _cállate.”_ She leaned down to Macarena and proceeded to whisper into her ear “With the fourth orgasm you’ll come so hard you’re gonna forget your name. Once I let you.”

That sent a shiver through her sore body. The blonde’s muscles were hurting from the workout earlier, not to mention the three climaxes Zulema had given her. She curled up her body against Zulema’s when two fingers slid inside of her again and moaned out her name in a deep whine that almost sounded like a beg to make the brunette stop. 

“ _Zulema, por favor, no puedo-“_ Macarena whined, her body tempting to give in. 

“ _Sí, tu puedes_ . _Uno más, rubia.”_

Zulema added a third finger, it only took another deep, hard thrust of them to make Macarena’s head fall back with an arched back, sending her right to the edge. When she felt the blonde tense up and tighten around her fingers she immediately stopped, Macarena’s eyes almost fell out of her head when they flew open to look at Zulema. 

“ _Qué haces?”_

“ _Tú corres cuando yo te lo diga. Estamos?_ ”

Macarena frowned. It had taken her a _decent_ fucking time to get to the edge and now she finally got there Zulema really had the nerve to tease her like that. 

Instead of letting her frustration take over, the blonde tried another strategy. 

“ _Zulema, por favor…”_ She let a hand run over the woman’s cheek, brushed her lips over Zulema’s as she continued. “ _Dame.”_

The brunette growled, arousal shooting through her veins at the sound of Macarena’s voice. 

“ _No te preocupes rubia, no voy a parar hasta que consiga lo que quiero, me oyes?”_

The blonde’s body shivered at that. She ran her hands over Zulema’s back slowly, nails starting to leave marks on it as the scorpion picked up a low pace again. Said marks turned into red lines when Zulema increased her movements, making Macarena moan out again and when the woman’s thumb pressed directly onto her clit, making her cry out the scorpion’s name. 

As time passed, Macarena got closer, Zulema sped up the thrusts of her fingers and she once again felt the blonde getting closer which was her signal to slow down the movements until her hand was completely still again. 

Macarena felt like she was going insane, she brought her hands to her blonde curls, her face forming a grimace from the painful torture the brunette was causing. This indeed felt like hell. Of course Zulema would deny her the pleasure of coming just for the sake of it, she sure had kept her promise, but at this point, Macarena was about to lose her mind. She closed her eyes when she felt tears of frustration building up and wiped a single one away with the back of her hand as a low whisper parted her lips.

“ _Zulema, déjame terminar.”_

The brunette caressed Macarena’s cheek with her free hand, leaned down to lock their lips and had mercy on her. She got back to the previous pace, swallowing the blonde’s moans as she continuously pleasured the younger woman, getting her closer by the second until she finally felt Macarena’s body stiffen, not a single sound left her body until a high, throaty moan sounded through the room, her nails _digging_ into Zulema’s shoulders as if her life depended on it as she experienced the most intense orgasm of her life. 

“Sí, corre por mí” 

Zulema guided her through it, eventually slowing down when Macarena started to relax and finally collapsed onto the sheets, her body covered in sweat. The older woman softly ran her hand over the blonde’s body, placing wet kisses up her neck until she reached her partner’s lips and brushed her tongue over Macarena’s bottom lip, silently asking for permission that was given to her without hesitation. For a few minutes she just made sure that her blonde was okay, aftercare had always been important for Zulema, especially after being this rough with her. She didn’t want Macarena to feel uncomfortable. 

But she wasn’t able to make no comment either. 

Placing the kisses along her jaw again, Zulema waited until she reached her ear and mumbled:

“You’re such a screamer.” 

Macarena shoved Zulema’s head away, getting off the bed and throwing a pillow at the other woman before she headed to the bathroom. 

“Yeah and you’re paying the next water bill.” 


End file.
